


Curse The Children

by Slytherina



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherina/pseuds/Slytherina
Summary: A conversation between friends concerning Rose Granger-Weasley





	1. Fresh Bread: OR: Rose Granger-Weasley, a conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation between friends concerning Rose Granger-Weasley

SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM

The scene opens.  
Albus and Scorpius are sitting on the couch engaged in a playful but heated conversation concerning Rose Weasley. 

 

Albus: I don't know man...

Scorpius: Well I do. I think she likes me. I mean, more than she used to at least. 

Albus: She said hello to /me/.

Scorpius: She nodded at me! That's a bloody good improvement. We have chemistry you know. 

-Albus bursts into a fit of laughter-

Albus: Ok, ok. Who's love potion did you swallow mate?

Scorpius: What? I didn't drink... Oh. haha so funny Al.

-Albus smirks. Scorpius rolls his eyes-

Scorpius: Laugh all you like, but Rose and I were ment to be.

-Albus is sent into a nother fit of laughter. This time accompanied by a snort here and there. Scorpius waits for him to finish-

Scorpius: I'm going to the library. Come with?

Albus: Books? No way mate. I'll meet you at the game later ok? 

Scorpius: Sure. See you then!

Albus: See you!

-Scorpius exits and the room goes dark-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapter are already written, but I've miss placed the note book which they are in. :/

COMING SOON


End file.
